Running In Circles
by Cometflare
Summary: Enter a frivolous detective, determined to touch the top and restore glory to their name. Type in a devious criminal, proud and untouched stealing all the precious stones he can find. How do such different parallel roads cross? Faith can move mountains, what are two slabs of concrete? AU. RoyEd.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Obvious from what you can see, this is my first story :D **  
**(believe it or not I actually debated which to start first but since this one was well planned out as it was, I decided to do this one first ;P and a best bud of mine wanted it up and I couldn't resist the motivation ^^) **

**Just to clear things up about this story: **

***Rated T for implied themes and stuff teens would understand only in the next chapter and mentioned here and there. If you don't want to read implications than don't read. Not my problem. **  
***Next, This story is AU. No military (well there is, but no-ones in it), just a police force. But, there is automail and several things unique to FMA that will be included in this story. Remember how the first anime says our world is a parallel to this one? Let's pretend some automail engineer crossed the gate and introduced automail to the world a while back. Yay.**  
***Third, Dates and birthdays and most basic information should be the same, unless altered to fit the AUness of the the years are, add 90 to it (Al born in 1900, would be 1990 in this story-Ed is 17, Al is 16 and others will be sorted later.) ^^ ENJOY FULLMETAL-FLAMES AND READERS :D**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own FMA or anything to do with it besides these fanfictions. Trust me, you'd know if i owned it ;P**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Shit, their aims improving. I'll give them that." A dark figure muttered hiding out in an alley shaded away from street lamps and moonlight, checking his right arm which thankfully was the one that got grazed by a bullet. It ached as another matter since it was raining pretty hard, but wasn't in any real bad shape.

It didn't do any real damage in fact, just left a thin deep streak across the metal arm. He couldn't afford to get slowed down or hurt, and especially get caught. Depressed lines fell over him missing the important key word: **Yet **to get hurt_._ If that devil-woman ever found out about this...

"_The Thief went this way Sir!" _

"_Well get a move on lazy bunch! Fullmetal will be in handcuffs tonight or demotion to all!"_

The Thief, or Fullmetal, snapped out of it hearing the conversations and then sirens after it, and sadly wasn't to far off. "Harsh much?," Fullmetal scoffed to himself, dashing off to the end of the alley avoiding debris scattered around the place. One slip up and it was all over. That couldn't happen, no matter what the cost. Though Fullmetal grinned finding the alley a dead-end 15 foot fence chained effectively to keep others out, or in this case from following.

Though his grin quickly fell with the ray of light into the alley. "We found him! Over here!" The officers reported and Fullmetal mentally cursed but didn't dare turn.

Wearing leather pants, combat boots, and then tight-fitting dark clothes and his signature red cloak with a long hood that easily covered his hair and any other showing parts, he was practically unknown. Though if not careful, the shadows would only illuminate his eyes. If they saw them, and such a unique feature, he'd definitely be recognized out in public. He knew better than to mess that up too.

"What do you know, so you did. Congratulations mutts, you managed to do something accomplishing for once in your careers. Something to tell your children," The teen mocked, lowering his voice purposely. Sounding older would shift the trail off him, hopefully when it all blows over he'd have nothing to wipe clean.

Knowing his situation, he bitterly chuckled at the thought and continued their conversation. "To bad you're failures either way." He taunted.

The leader of the operation this time forced his way through the crowd of other men looking quite pissed at the trouble this one guy had caused and wasn't even half his size.

"Big talk for such a small street rat," The man said and pulled out his badge to the still turned thief. "As Police Deputy Chief Grand, hand over that necklace and turn yourself in or we _will _use force." Grand demanded, shoving away the badge and looked more than willing to dig a few bullets.

Fullmetal tensed at the jab, but forced himself not to explode. To much to track there. Those bastards would pay for it, later. "_Filthy bastard, who does he think he is?"_ He thought clenching his lip and biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

Collecting himself plastered a smirk and make sure his hood covered his face well enough, turned to face the force and saw the dozens of cops blocking the entrance, most of them holding a gun aimed directly at him ready to use when he faced them.

"_Such a shame they won't be arresting me tonight."_ He rolled his eyes at the sarcastic thought, wondering if they ever learned. This has gone on for months and were nowhere close to catching him, well this _could _be considered a close call.

"You mean, _this_ shiny thing?" The teen grinned and pulled out the object, a small obelisk-shaped crystal transparent maroon in color. The items connection was from the top by a rather long gold chain and just from a glance was worth more than their lifetimes and then some. Rough markings along the necklace showed it was old, and _really _valuable. It was surprising to think it was still going strong after, what, couple centuries?

"Who would have thought such a trinket was worth of any value?" He said with a cheerfully teasing tone, before shoving it into his pocket once more. "I think i'll keep it. See ya hounds in our next game of chase." Fullmetal said, diving out-of-the-way as Grand shot at him but quickly avoiding being caught by the flying bullets. Carelessly shot, the so-called Chief ran out of bullets and his team distracted by the sudden push of play in the game.

"Well you idiots?! **FIRE!"**Grand bellowed at them, just as the thief was taking advantage of the mix of chaos and scaling the strong fence. The police continued to stumble over, a few starting shooting but their aim lacked due to the amount of pressure they felt.

Disgusted by their lack of diligence, took a loaded gun away from one of the team and shoved him aside. "Follow him you fools!," Grand ordered, shooting at the criminal who was getting lucky in his movement and missing just about every bullet. Well except one.

"Shit!" Fullmetal cursed aloud when the sharp pain stabbed at him, as Grand got the right leg this time and now had to deal with the fun concept of running with a shot leg. "_I better get a promotion for this."_ He idly thought but endured the pain anyways. Better on getting lectured later and a mangled leg than being captured and probably executed for all he knew. Grand would certainly be the one to support 'Jail is to good for scum like him' ideals.

Police started climbing after him, but failing miserably with the rain pouring down hard and not being use to a such a fence twisted and turned due to countless of others climbing or damaging the fence. Making it to the top, he used a moment to blow a raspberry at the chief looking for another gun to use and laughed as he jumped off, wincing at the weight put on his injured leg but paid no mind to it and started running again.

"_Can't get caught. Can't get caught."_ He chanted mentally to keep him going, though knew the blood was going to give him away sooner or later. "_Damn and this is my favorite jacket."_ Fullmetal thought bitterly, but ripped away anyways at the fabric and tore that into two as he made a makeshift tourniquet to stop the blood from trailing, for now.

"_The blood trails you moron! Follow them before they wash out in the rain!"_

Grand's voice roared and Fullmetal spared seconds of disbelief and silent relief. "_My sympathies to all that work under him, and I thought my boss was bad."_ He thought before running again, noticing he was considerably slower than before and it'd be easier to catch up due to this.

"Just my fucking luck, _of course."_ The tired adolencent growled spilling another hundred profanities as he went running again after ripping off the tourniquet around the wound. It was now drenched in blood which only showing an even more serious situation he had to deal with along with escaping.

A dark alley offered a place to hide, but getting cornered twice wasn't in his agenda. The partly open pothole was promising and the thundering footsteps signaled his time was up. "Fair enough, chase this dogs." Fullmetal smirked, adding a pre-made note to the cloth and threw the bloody tourniquet towards the alley as he ran closer to the pothole.

Twisting his metal foot, went along with the motion and slid across the ground with the small slide of water. The extra boost was all he needed as he slipped into the hole. Reaching for the top moved the pothole closed just as his followers made an appearance and he disappeared.

* * *

"WHERE ARE YOU DIRTY LITTLE RAT?!" Grand snarled, looking around for any sign but nothing. The officers started looking around as a result and nearest to an alley found a bloody red cloth. Like the one he was wearing.

"Sir, we found some evidence he went through the dark alley. A makeshift tourniquet it seems to the bullet wound you gave him, and a light trail of blood that seems to be wearing away as we speak. It also had a note attached." A Police Sergeant informed as Grand turned briskly with a livid look to his eye. He snatched the note from the offering hand and looked at it. Growling only moments later and tearing it to shreds heading towards the alley "Well everyone after him, Fullmetal _WILL_ be captured!" He growled his orders and everyone rushed to get them done.

_"Train your dogs right,_

_If you want me in sight._

_So the chase is on again,_

_Catch me if you can,_

_Ya dirty old man! _

_~Compliments of __**Fullmetal**~" _

* * *

Underneath them the current runaway thief didn't dare breath, even as they walked away toward the alley. The marks of blood were a stroke of luck he desperately needed this time. Satisfied after a minute or two they were no longer around slumped against the sewer walls heaving breathes in relief and pain.

"To...close...for comfort." Fullmetal gasped for air, pulling away the hood and a loose ponytail fell out, leaving several strands of hair to fall back in front of his face. Tiredly, he dug into his pocket and instead of a bright gem necklace took out a phone. Utterly black except for the red mark of a dragon with wings eating its tail and a star in the middle of the symbol. Underneath were the small title of _Fullmetal. _Bringing it into eyesight, scowled at the symbol as he clicked on a number and brought it to his ear.

It was only two dull rings before it was answered up with a feminine yet muscular voice all to familiar, "_Well Chibi, a little late don't you think?"_The tone mocking and smug knowing exactly which buttons to push, and proved true with the half-hearted response.

"Who're you calling... a microscopic flea...? Don't call me short... asshole." The frusterated blond growled out into the phone, blood loss was now a problem here and his 'boss' on the other side only seemed interested in annoying him to no end.

"_Now, now. No need for such a tone." _A sickly sweet sneer from the other line, then gleeful laughter was heard from the other side knowing Fullmetal had too much to lose to put up a proper fight. Once again, not for the first time or last, did he question his boss' and his own sanity for putting up with it..

"_Back to business anyways; The mission Fullmetal?"_ And like a sudden transformation, the voice was perfectly cool, serious, and an edge of death should it be an answer he was not going to like.

17-year old teen sighed as he dug into his pocket for the necklace that miraculously didn't seem to receive any damage or happen to leave his pocket with what went up. He pulled it out and watched as it gleamed in the dull light of the sewer.

"I got the damn gem."

* * *

**DAILY NEWS::BREAKING NEWS**

Date:11/27/07

_**FULLMETAL HAS STRUCK AGAIN; **_

_**MISSING PRICELESS OBELISK-NECKLACE MISSING!**_

_Will this wickedly clever fox ever be caught?_

Our famous little bandit has once again struck, and was successful in his thievery of yet another precious jewel! Deep in our city of Berlin, the crime took place in the Altes Museum(Old Museum) which features different artifacts of Greek and Roman artifacts, one of them being an ancient valuable necklace with many rumors that circulate its existence. What would such a person need with a necklace of that value and significance? Most guess...

_More information on Fullmetal's crimes page 6 and 7..._

_More information of the stolen jewel page 10..._

_**POLICE CHIEF BASQUE GRAND: ABUSIVE AND FAILURE OF A OFFICER?**_

_Honest and protective officer we looked up to, or blood thirsty traitor watching our streets?_

That's right! Due to an anonymous source, we were able to let you know of the famous Police Chief Basque Grand being demoted 4 levels from his status! Many are protesting such a movement, but do they know truly why? His failure to capture the legendary Fullmetal did have a part on his reputation for catching all criminals that cross his path, however Fullmetal had nothing to do with Grand's fall from power. Reports of his harsh behavior was ignored as strong criticism but were not a cent close of an exaggeration. to what witness' and victims have proclaimed. Grand refused to a statement after..

_More Information on page 4..._

_Bibliography of Basque Grand page 8 and 9..._

* * *

**A/N: *AFTER WRITING* Won't lie, All this was almost not worth the friggin research i have to do XP. BUT the story is coming along so im happy i guess ;D **

**Review~**


	2. Normal Lives?

**A/N: Yay another update! Sorry for taking so long ^^" I wanted this very long and I think i accomplished that :D**

**But to my reviewers:**

**Fullmetal-Flames:** **XD Awesome, i'm glad you liked it and I fixed it lolol well just a bit anyways. ;P Hope you like the update~**

**MARYLOVER:** **Here it is, and you won't be disappointed ;3**

**Vafreek:****Really? XD I'm glad! I was worried some things wouldn't add up considering I'm not familiar with germany at all (Hence major research) but I think I'm doing well enough then with all the positive reviews and views :D Hope you like the update ^^**

**Lex:** **Thank you! :D I'm glad you think so, man these research is paying off.**

**I also want to thank everyone who alerted and favorited ^-^ **

* * *

**O/O I can't believe how cold it gets there, but all the better for the story ;D I just love how it's turning out and the plot is all set too so it's ready to go. Just needs to be written ;P . And as another topic, I JUST SAW THE FIRST EPISODE OF DOCTOR WHO AND MY MIND WAS BLOWN. OMG. JUST AWESOME. After this is posted, im going on a Doctor Who Spree, this is just amazingness :D**

**Well, not doing another disclaimer. I mean i stated it once, pretty sure just a day later i'm not going to own it, so same to all the other chapters. Enjoy :3**

* * *

_It was sunny out, a perfect day to be holding a gathering outside. Though chilly since it was about 50 °F , it was a rare opportunity. Around time this low in the year, it was rare to see the sun and for so long too. It was as if even nature was giving its blessing down to what was going on below._

_Down were a gathering of tons of police officers of different ranks. All wearing uniform, and watching the service taking place on a large sophisticated stage. Including other family members and friends that decided to participate alongside as well to see the news for themselves._

_But all attention was on the reason why they were was holding a badge that stood for the highest ranking one could receive in the profession. Another standing proudly as he was the the person receiving such a honor._

"_Roy Mustang, we honor you with the title of Chief of Police! We hope you watch over our fair city and prevent anymore crimes that should arise!" An old man with hair whiter than Santa Clause, _was that even possible?_, smiled gleefully at the former Police Commander and handed over a badge that symbolized achievement and power in the rankings. _

_An attractive man stood saluting the older man, with glowing dark eyes and black hair that was neatly slicked back for the for the occasion, was wearing his uniform. Dark blue with several badges pinned along it and pockets almost everywhere.__Neatly straightened out of any creases, told he had been waiting for this event, the previous badge of ranking taken off and handed over. Just as the new shiny badge was pinned on, Roy turned back to him and smiled proudly. _

"_I won't let the Berlin down Grumman, Sir." He stated as a promise, there were changes that were going to happen, and hopefully for the better._

_The other man only nodded, and Roy looked down from the stage to all the faces. Some were pissed or upset at that someone younger than them reached such a high rank so early. Others were respectable and didn't lower masks. But then the faces that supported them stood out throughout all the others._

_His team, grinning and smiling at the accomplishment of reaching his goal._

_Riza Hawkeye giving him a softer look that told she was truly glad for him._

_Jean Havoc with his signature coffin nail* grinning and giving him a thumbs up._

_Hayman Brenda smirked crossing his arms and Vato Falman calmly nodded his support._

_Maes Hughes smiling back at Roy and mock- saluting him in his own way of backing him up._

_Kain Fuery the last with his eyes shining and fist pumping discreetly to the successful goal between the six of them. They finally made it to the top and everything was going to change for the better._

_"Oh, almost forgot!" Grumman said, looking so pleased that Roy doubted he forgot at all. Turning toward him rather interested, Grumman went ahead to whistle and call over something from the distance.._

"_Here is you're new... shiny Black _Mustang with _bright Red _Flames_! As congratulations from the police law enforcement company! All completely paid for and entirely yours as soon as you got the new position!" The elder introduced with excitement, presenting the new car that rode cooly into the meeting seemingly from no where. _

_Roy practically drooled looking at it, that was a car he always wanted and as a pyromaniac who _wouldn't _want a car with FLAMES on it? _

_But it seemed the car didn't come with itself alone, as several hot ladies made their entrance stepping out of his new car and made way to him. One a cute short blonde with brilliant gold eyes** winking as she tossed the cars keys to him. Narrowly caught, his new car and its keys were no longer on the adult's mind. _

"_Well my lady," Roy smoothly said approaching her, through strangely it was as if every step he took, she seemed a bit farther than in reach._

"_Would you like a ride with me to dinner?" He purred, but no response. The blonde giggled, before gesturing him to come closer. Curious, the newly made chief did so and was able to remove the gap. Now facing each other, she grinned mischievously before leaning in to whisper into his ear. _

"Get up Sir."

_Startled by Riza's voice, turned to notice everything missing. No one or anything was there anymore. Comrades, gone. Stage, gone. People, gone. Even the background seemed to be weirdly missing. _

_Then there was a sharp audible **Click **behind him that was unmistakingly the sound of a cocked gun. _

_Slowly, and nervously sweating a ton, turned around. His lovely escort disappeared as well, and in her place was an angry Riza Hawkeye with a loaded gun on him._

"Wake up or my finger will _accidentally _slip the tigger, Sir."

"_This can't be... a dream can it?"_

Though not willing to die young, reluctantly peered open his eyes and sure enough a horrifying nightmare was presented before them. Quickly he shut his eyes again and groaned.

It was either face such a terrifying nightmare or get shot. Frankly neither option sounded better than the other. Though getting shot did and could give some benefits like delaying the work, but knowing the woman would only bring it to him while he was at the hospital trying to recover. Reluctantly, he got up and scowled at what was on the desk once again. Paperwork.

The amount on his desk should have been considered illegal, paperwork itself probably is illegal.

_"Some sick bastard just hid the law to make others suffer under its horrors. It was forgotten soon enough and everyone was being forced to do it. That's what happened, I'm sure of it. Evil pieces of paper, begone fiend!_" Roy thought bitterly, glaring at the stacks of paper.

Speaking of illegal things, Roy gulped looking at the dangerous weapon that belonged to the dangerous women, not to mention he just ignored, aimed at him. For some reason, always in this position, Roy could never find the confidence that Riza wouldn't shoot it.

"Glad you're up now," Riza stated, putting the gun back into its holster and Roy visibly relaxed. That was until another stack of paper fell onto the desk making him jump again.

"More...paperwork Lieutenant?" He asked skimming through the new pile half-heartedly looking back up at the blonde.

"Sleeping on the job doesn't get anything done, and if you don't want a bullet lodged anywhere I suggest not doing it again." Was all she said turning away for the door, knowing the others were probably goofing off without being in the same room to prevent exactly that from happening.

The police commander sighed, figuring he might as well get started. These things didn't get rid of themselves, as unfortunate as it was.

"If I may ask Sir, what did you dream of?" The Police Lieutenant asked, gripping the silver door knob a moment away from opening it.

Roy looked up at the Lieutenants back and softened his smirk. "We made it." Was all he could say, for all the bugs that could be hiding in the darkest corners.

Well that, and who in their right mind would tell about the golden blond with one in front of him that had a loaded gun.

Riza smiled a bit though unseen, and went out of the office. Though unsurprisingly shots could be heard as soon as the doors closed and various yelling along with more bullets afterwards.

Roy winced knowing he could have very well been on the other side of that wrath and escaped it today. Grabbing a pen looked down hatefully at the paperwork surrounding him.

He took a look at the clock: 2:20 PM. What he wouldn't give to go back to dreaming. _"Such a good dream too..."_ He thought sorrowfully, but then perked up.

_"Then again, it could be one of those fortune cookie type of dreams that shows you the future. New car, new rank and the cute blonde."_ Roy murmured to himself, signing another document and moving onto the next.

_"That's great motivation, now to get this done and successfully complete my future~"_ Roy smirked and rushed his signature on every other document. The process went on for a good while and before he knew it, half of the paperwork was done and filed away. It would have gone on for another good while before a certain someone interrupted.

"Heeeey Roy!~"

Roy looked up to a tall and lean man with thin chinstrap of scruffy beard and his jovially spiky hair.

"Hughes, what are you doing in here?"

The police detective was still smiling in spite of the not-so-pleased greeting looking down at roy through rectangular spectacles framed in front of his hazel eyes.

"Aww don't be like that, you know you're happy to hear from me." Maes Hughes chided, then moving onto another topic before the police commander could say otherwise. "You know what's something good to think about in times like these?" Maes prompted and didn't wait for an answer shoving pictures of his daughter and wife into the 28 year old's face much to his annoyance.

"My precious Gracia and cute little Elicia of course! Just look at them~" Maes said, holding five pictures of his wife in his left hand and another five of his daughter in the other.

"You are aware that thinking about you're wife would suggest I was attracted to her?" Dark eyes closed as a sign of annoyance and when they opened a darker Hughes was in front of him looking upset at his choice of words.

"Are you implying my Gracia is not beautifully attractive." The obsessive adult glowered. Seated under the glower, Roy remained unphased.

"I'm not having this argument Hughes. We both know how it's going to go," He said and proceeded to mock his friend in example.

"No Hughes, I wasn't implying that. _'So you're saying that you're attracted to my darling wife then!'_ No I wasn't saying that either._ ' Oh so you have a sweetheart of you're own?'_ Hughes that is ridiculous and you know it._ 'Even if you don't, you really should get settled down._' I'm too busy with you-know-what to get 'settled down'._ 'You're always so grumpy, a wife is like sunshine to a rainy meadow! Oh my Gracia, how you are my sunshine and Elicia is our rainbow!'_ Then you'd go off into another rant about your family and bring out more pictures. Need I continue?" Roy mimicked, folding his hands onto the desk and laying on them as he regarded Maes lazily.

The detective was silent for a few moments before pulling on a childish pout, crossing his arms and turning away. "I don't sound like that..." He muttered..

"Yes you do. Maes, I have work I need to get done. I'm sure you can't show your pictures to a dead man." Roy deadpanned, knowing very well Riza would still shoot him for not getting the work done. Even if it wasn't his fault, and it was bad enough to be caught sleeping.

Maes winced and spared a look of sympathy. "So that's what the bullet holes around the office were?"

His best friend shared the look. "The Lieutenant isn't in the best of moods today." They both shared a silent shudder at the thought of being on the opposite end of the bullet but the younger one snapped out of it faster than the latter.

"Right, why are you here again? Straight answers this time."

"Ah, right." The photos were hastily put away and Maes grew serious after they were safely in his pocket. He gave Roy a look, and as best friends the two were good at communicating silently. "Anyone listening in?" Roy smirked and a sharp nod to it.

Maes clicked his teeth at the unfortunate circumstances. "You should honestly clean this room you know." He said, looking around.

Roy chuckled. "I was planning on it."

_were recently placed in the office._

"It could always use a woman's touch~"

_I could get rid of them myself._

"I think that won't be necessary."

_I'm using it to my advantage._

"If you say so then."

_Whatever works for you._

Maes then placed a hand against the desk and leaned against it casually before speaking again. "Did you hear the news? Raven was promoted to Police Deputy Chief when Grand was demoted." _Another one of the worst choices were promoted. Just when we lost one as competition._

Roy raised a brow to the news. "Hadn't heard. Congratulations is in order then, it's quite hard to reach such a position isn't it?" _News to me. Just another obstacle to get through. Though by this rate, reaching such a position isn't getting any easier."_

"So it is. Any thoughts on getting yourself promoted while we're on the topic?"

_Any plans on moving forward?_

"Acting like one of them would probably do the trick." He joked.

_Faking greed and corruption would probably raise the ranks higher than any of the current ones._

Maes played along with the laugh. "Well then, I better get to my division before i'm missed. Don't forget to clean the room, and try settling down! It's nicer than you're convinced otherwise!" The detective said teasingly, shutting the door quickly before any threats to his wonderful pictures were made.

Once again leaving the Police Commander to himself again, now not in the mood of paperwork with the news that changed the way the game was going to be played. _"Raven. Everyone also saw him as they did Grand. Honest and Just man, but they missed the selfish and other terrible qualities about him. Another one to overcome."_ Roy deeply went into thought, but smirked in spite of circumstances.

_"But it's not checkmate yet..."_ Once again thoughts were interrupted with the door slamming open and a not-to-happy lieutenant eyeing him suspiciously. "Paperwork?"

"ON IT MA'AM." The commander drilled the paperwork like never before with hawk-eyes on his every move.

Though luckily, 10 o'clock came faster than expected and it was time to head out of the office much to his enjoyment. Roy walked around, grabbing his coat before braving the cold winds tonight. The office was empty, as he was usually the last to leave. Turning off the light, made his way out and towards home.

**~After leaving work...~**

Roy groaned walking over drearily to his house. Thankfully, it was close by and definitely warmer than outside. He shuddered when he reminded himself of the damn cold, not a fun time when he prefered heat to the chilly temperature any day. Not to mention he got sick easily, this time of year just wasn't his.

Half-awake, he pulled out his keys moving to unlock the door only to trip on something large and strangely heavy. Annoyed, he looked down and found the newspaper. Which didn't make sense in itself.

Irritated, he proceeded to pick up the paper and stuff it into his pocket. No point in leaving it only to trip over in the morning rush. Though he usually got his paper from Riza after she was done using it, had forgotten today and her unusual bad mood didn't help.

Unlocking the greed colored door, was greeted with warm air that melted away the frosty bite and the man relaxed under it. The door was quickly shut, no sense in letting the chill ruin the nice atmosphere that was waiting for him.

The commander's house wasn't that big, but decent and big enough should any guests suddenly decide to show up, not that anyone knew of its location. He was never particularly verbal about his living location, so he doubted anyone who hadn't read the files knew.

With two bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, living room, basement and double story, it was a steal for the price he got it at. Though never did bother to decorate the rest of the unused room or bathroom, kept his more frequent parts of the house supplied.

The living room had a large mahogany carpet over the tile floors, a comfy black couch (One that wouldn't kill you're back sleeping on surprisingly) and a fireplace where all his mischievous pyromatic needs were met, should he decided to do simple testing. The bigger explosive experiments were in the basement, but that was entirely different story.

The air condition already on, decided not to waste enough electricity as it was and turned it off. Almost immediately you could feel the cold seeping through as soon as the switchboard on the wall was found and turned off. Rushed, he quickly started a fire which soon brought back the warmth of the house.

Something wet in his pocket though reminded of his new possession as he pulled out the melting paper. Unwilling to pass up a free paper, decided not to throw it away immediately and instead left it on the couch in front of the newly lit fireplace to warm.

Roy wasn't sure if frostbite could be attained through frozen paper but he wasn't willing to test such a theory.

"I hate the cold." He muttered when the clothes were properly changed and he had taken a nice hot shower to fight off the rest of the chill that stuck.

He went back down, wearing loose shirt and long pants as well as a thick brown robe which made it even warmer thankfully. Preferably heading to the kitchen for something to eat, or drink as least, narrowed his eyes noticing the paper once again.

"Speaking of cold, how did you end up on my doorstep?" The man pondered, brushing off frost before it wet the news and sat back as he opened it. Might as well keep up and he wasn't one to look a gifted horse in the mouth.

"Fullmetal..." Roy murmured seeing the headlines of the thief and more details of the demotion that followed due to the lack of capture. If a spotlight loving thief could cause that much of a reputation kill, it was hard not to think of it in reverse.

Dismissing such thoughts, went ahead to scourging the rest of the times. Though the smirk on his face never did let up after reading the headlines.

* * *

"Base...Base? You tell me to report in just when you get it and aren't around when I can finally tell you shit is on its way. The hell are you asshole?"

_"Don't worry the feelings mutual."_ The other voice on the line drawled as the static sound of items being moved in the background was heard.

._ "Report away since you're so damn eager too."_ It sneered.

"For the record, personally, if i ever find you in front of a flaming river of lava, or anything dangerous for the matter. Before you die, remember with compliments it was me who shoved you in."

_"Noted,"_ It said dryly. _"Your work now?"_

"We've got another player in the game."

_"Perfect, now get over here so i can assign you something just as shitty of a job for your 'remarks'."_

"They were compliments considering what else I could have said."

_"Funny,"_ It mocked with disdain. _"Just return dumbass."_

"Whatever."

The tall figure in the tree looked back at the house were Roy Mustang was comfortably still searching through the paper, and satisfied his work was done disappeared back into the night unseen.

* * *

"Screw my life," One blonde in tattered clothing grumbled, limping along the path "And fuck everything that made me want to screw my life." Said blonde ranted. Last night's activities weren't one he'd want to repeat.

So, one Edward Elric, was now making his way to his automail engineer at 1AM in the morning. Reason one, they could easily fix up his leg and two; both metal limbs received a bit of damage with reckless maneuvers.

Of course he had first gone over to the base and dropped off the damn necklace that started the situation. Surprisingly, he was offered a place to rest and a doctor who'd treat the injury. Edward, rejected the offer.

He figured knowing them, they would only use it as leverage for another 'favor' to be done. There is enough blackmail as it was on his head, and adding one more thing would not make much of a difference but it would still add-on to the count. It wouldn't do to add more just as you were getting down to 0.

Though he easily spent an hour debating whether to risk having his head bashed in while at the base. Then another two trying to make way around in the sewage pipes, not his first choice of travel and certainly never again if he could help it.

Though finally he made it to the lone house. Which much to the relief of the escaped criminal, was out of the city of Berlin and not to far into a meadow-like plain. Though the distance did nothing to hinder its existence with their talent in making the metal limbs. Granted, it took a lot of time than preferred but he made it.

Now to find some way to explain what happened and not be killed for it. Edward face palmed at the thought, like that'd happen. Miserable yes, but true unfortunately.

_"Hey its me! Yeah I know you haven't seen me in a bit longer than a month, but it's kinda important. Before you go throwing any wrenches or metal objects or anything that could do serious damage, it was not my fault."_ He mused continuing to limp over to his mechanics house.

"Like hell it'd work, but it was worth a try." The blonde sighed miserably, it was a nice life.

Then again he didn't have to work for that bastard anymore, so it'd be something nice to look forward to in the process of being killed.

He reached to knock on the door, only to falter. "I could always sneak in, take the items and then sneak out...I've done it a million times in different places, i can do it here!" That gave the 17-year-old the courage to live another day.

That was until 10 minutes later where he found himself bleeding profusely on the wooden floor twitching, where another furious sunny-blond stood over him with a wrench.

"And now we unmask the idiot who tried to break into the Rockbell's Automail-" She sighed switching on the light switch and gasped at the sight before shaking her head.

Edward sat up quickly snarling at the "What the hell is your problem Winry?! What's next, a _hammer_?" He demanded, before clutching his head due to the second bout of pain from rising to quickly.

"You're the idiot who broke into the place you could have just walked into!" Winry retorted, raising her wrench, another hit would probably knock those brain cells back into place.

Until she saw the blood pooling. Edward grunted ignoring the sharp headache he was now developing and looked up at the girl who looked surprised. Following her gaze, looked back at his leg and chuckled nervously.

"So, some chance you'll help me out then?" Edward chuckled about to stand up but pushed back down immediately. His best friend's frantic eyes on him just daring the teen to move again.

"You, Edward Elric, are an IDIOT!" Winry growled, stalking off for supplies to treat his wound.

"Bullet this time." He added helpfully, wilting under the glower and the girl went ahead and picked up the pliers as well.

"So, what's your story this time? Couldn't sleep and stupidly went out for a walk?Got hungry in the middle of the night and you didn't want anything at home? or no, the classic: Wrong place and wrong time excuse?" The girl said bitterly, having kept track of all his reasons. Some often repeated by accident and Edward couldn't lie for his life sometimes against her so it was easy to catch him in one.

"Well, I w-OW MIND WARNING ME?!" He protested when she dove in for the bullet and pulled it out without mercy.

"Considering it's your fault you got hurt this badly you didn't deserve any warning." She grumbled, tossing the bullet on to a bloodied towel and about to disinfect and clean the wound before wrapping it up. Edward bit back hisses at the stinging sensation. It was quiet for a few moments before surprisingly, he was the one to break it.

"So, why are you up?" He asked quietly. Winry paused in his work, before retaking the pace and dressing the injured limb and the silence filled the air again until she finally spoke.

"Another patient of mine needs some automail and I was close to finishing it up so I decided to just get it done tonight..." She said before hitting the unsuspecting teen with the wrench again, recalling the earlier conversation between her and Alphonse.

"Al...why are you calling? You do realize its like... the middle of the night."

"Exactly! Brother isn't here, so I was wondering if he snuck over to your place."

_"He isn't here either. What's up? He does this for days on end you know." Winry yawned into the phone, half-heartedly trying to reason on the other side of the phone._

_ "You can't tell me you're not worried! Every time he sneaks to your place, he's injured!" Alphonse protested. They always kept in touch and Winry was assigned reports on his brother when he turned up ever since her accidental slip up the first time._

_"Don't worry so much Al, I'm sure he's fine. Here, how about I stay up for a bit and see if he comes over and is alright. Then will you let me get a good night's sleep every time he goes 'missing'." She offered._

_Alphonse was hesitant, but finally agreed. The line went out and Winry, much to her displeasure, was now half-awake waiting for the idiot who made his only brother worry._

"Until you came sneaking in like an idiot, who do you think you are? Fullmetal?" Winry snapped, returning to the present as she tightened the tourniquet missing the nervous look that passed the males expression.

"Hey! As far as you know I could be!" Edward huffed, outwardly offended. Inwardly guilty at his play in mind games with the mechanic, but it was best for her not to get involved than she already was helping heal him after each mission.

Winry scoffed her disbelief, "Yeah right. Fullmetal has probably stolen over 30 artifacts, each under maximum protection and you couldn't get into a house for bandages."

"If you had been asleep and without the wrench the story would have been different." The teen thought somewhat annoyed at the fact that he did steal about 40 different jewels, including tonight, and couldn't manage to sneak into this damn house in the middle of the night.

"Fine, you caught me." He grumbled, earning a smile from the girl who just as swiftly glared when she heard the muttered _'Gearhead'_ under his breath.

Then went into 'business' mode when Edward tried to get up.

Winry shoved him back down and shook her head. "You're not going anywhere. You've walked on it enough for me to be certain that it is not that recent, and if _anything _it has been like that for a couple of hours!" She said crossing her arms and her fiery glare kept Ed from protesting.

Edward grimaced knowing very well the wrench-wielding-demon-woman was right, and he only had a week to recover anyways. Making it back home would only prolong the time. "Fine, I'll stay." He sighed much to Winry's surprise.

"Well...Ok then. You can sleep in the spare room again."

"Wouldn't it just be safe to say it's my room?" (T.T')

"Do you live here?" (-.-)

"No..."

"Then it's the spare room until further notice." Winry settled before leaving the blonde to himself. Edward didn't bother to put up an argument, already absorbed in his thoughts.

_"This is going to make it easier to find out who I am." _The teen thought intensely.

_" They won't back me up which isn't that surprising. Al and Winry won't, hopefully, be dragged in." _The slight fear of getting caught plagued his thoughts but he shook it off.

_"No, there is no excuse. I can't afford to get caught, with the stakes this high. I should just worry about healing properly and how to go about the next mission." _Ed's gaze remained unfocused, settling his secrets and burdens once again that he missed Winry coming back down and calling his name.

"-ward?"

The secretive 17-year-old snapped out of it and chuckled nervously at Winry who was staring with a worried expression.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. Just thinking about some texts I came across." He lied, and struggled not to wince at how easily the words came to him now.

The girl didn't look like she bought the excuse, but didn't question him either as she helped Edward up the stairs to the bed to avoid to much pressure on the recently treated limb. Bidding good night, Edward was left to his own thoughts once again.

_"How do i get myself in these ruts?"_

He looked out toward the moon shining in the shadowed night and turned away from the light.

_"No one to ask, no point in wondering."_

The teen forced himself to relax, though the tense awareness of everything that went around kept him wide awake.

_"Sleep with what I can, A lot of lying to do tomorrow too...Al..."_

Reluctantly, he tuned out the rest of the world and tried to get what sleep he could through his endless nightmare.

**~Tomorrow Morning~**

"EDWARD ELRIC ITS TIME TO WAK-"

A certain gearhead was in the process of yelling only to be surprised when the said person was already at the table drinking coffee and reading _(Smirking)_ at the newspaper. _(What Edward would have given to see the look on Grants face when he slipped away.)_

Edward turned to see Winry paused in mid step surprised to see him up. He shrugged in response and turned away again taking another sip of the coffee. "I made some breakfast too if you're interested in some, I already ate." He said, and much to her surprise the idiot had.

She narrowly glared at him. "You don't just go waking up at 8 in the morning to make breakfast and," Winry took a sniff at the coffee and found it exactly the way she liked it. "Coffee to my tastes. What did you do to your automail now?" She demanded.

Edward started sweating and felt like he was knocking on death's doorstep. He brought a hand to his neck and avoided looking Winry in the eyes. "Well...I may have accidentally pushed it a bit and got a graze on the metal _and possibly messed with the wiring skidding on the ground when it was raining."_ He muttered the last part and luckily ducked in time for a speeding object that left a dent on the wall.

"One of these days, It's going to me killing you." Winry muttered, taking advantage of the breakfast anyways. It was rare when Edward cooked, and surprisingly was talented in the art. "You're paying for that along with repairs." She added taking a bite of some eggs.

"It wasn't my head so i'll be glad to..." (e_e") Edward said slightly impressed at just how deep the metal item was wedged into the wall. Why did he worry about Winry getting attacked? If anything, his concern should be on how much the hospital bill would be afterwards.

"Oh, I'm going to go call Al." He informed, remembering his escapade the night before though in his defense the mission was unexpectedly rushed at him. Winry nodded, not really listening to what the guy was saying in love with the food before her.

_"Winry?"_

"Don't remember being female, I've checked." He teased, though wasn't spared any wrath either.

_"BROTHER! Where were you? Are you alright? Why are you at Winrys? Did anything happen? Wh-"_ And the questions piled on until Edward felt a headache coming on.

"I'm fine, just a scratch. I may...have accidentally started something, but the guy had it coming!" Edward added his usual passionate response, pushing away the guilt lying to his brother.

_"Al is involved as much as it is, he is not knowing anymore than he needs too." _The teen reminded himself, and though it didn't do much it helped somewhat.

_"You said that the last time and Winry told me it was a huge gash! Only you brother, really. You shouldn't get into fights so often. It's dangerous!"_ The younger Elric brother chided.

"It wasn't that bad," Edward protested. "Well I'm fine, Nothing that serious. And..sorry about disappearing on you also, you know work. Demanding..." He said. Wasn't that the truth.

_"You could always tell me you know before you leave."_ There was a hint of annoyance and traces of worry in his voice.

Now with overwhelming guilt nodded before realizing it was the phone. "I will then, just don't blame me if you get woken up at 2am in the morning." Edward joked but made the mental note. Work be damned, his brother always came first.

A sigh was heard from the other line. _"You and trouble just can't be separated. When are you quitting that job of yours anyways?"_

Edward was silent for a bit, thinking about the honest response to that. It didn't seem like anytime soon like he had first expected. But they were willing enough to rush a mission later on the same day, which never happened since 'they' didn't want any connections. If anything, he was closer than ever to repaying the debt and finally getting away from the group.

"Well we are getting closer, meaning I'll be able to leave soon. I'm sure of it." The teen assured, amazed at how such a simple statement brought loads of relief.

The conversation was turned from the harsher waters often subject with more questions about his injuries and if he was coming back anytime soon. After assuring for the millionth time nothing was wrong, the conversation soon ended and Edward was back to his week-long recovery.

The day went by quickly after that and of course towards the end shouldn't have expected a normal Sonntag_(Sunday)_. Winry was making plans of fixing the partly ruined automail, and Edward was to hang around the house all day waiting for said plans to be put into action. He played with Den, reread several books of his he purposely left here _(No sense in getting bored with later incidents)_ and was actually bored enough to do some chores around the house while the mechanic was busy.

But that wasn't the catch of the day.

Of anything, Edward would have expected, it wasn't his custom cell to be ringing for his attention less than 10 hours ago for a mission. So when it rang around 10pm, the teen couldn't decide between breaking the phone into a million pieces, ignoring it, burying it, or reluctantly enough: answering the damned thing.

Narrowly glaring at the phone, scowled and picked it up anyways. Even if it was a fluke, better safe than sorry with the insanity he deals with all time-around with these people

"What do you want, because as you can see I'm unavailable for another 7 days if you hadn't noticed." He drawled rudely.

He couldn't tell which surprised him more: Envy ignoring his remark or the frantic tone his voice had.

_"We need you to get to base immediately."_

"Uh, no. I had a bloody bullet, in my leg. I am not walking back to that damn place during my vacation time." He growled unconcerned for the consequences.

_"Look, injured or not I don't give a fuck, but this is extremely important!"_ Envy pressed.

The 17 year old teen refused to hear it. "And I couldn't care less. I have a week off to heal, that was the deal! So piss off!"

A list of profanites were scowled bitterly on the other side before a restrained sighed was heard and growling,

_"Fine then. You'll get 2 weeks if you want, 3 weeks. A whole damn month _and_ the week you have off now. Add the time when your off the clock. I don't care, as long as you get your ass here now!"_

Edward couldn't say he wasn't surprised, as this was certainly breaking rules as it was. But why go that far? And he couldn't say no to the extra time, especially with Al and Winry on his neck.

_"If this helps you make up your damn mind faster, this just might be what we've been looking for."_

His eyes widen at the implication.

"I'll be there."

"_Perfect."_

The line went dead and the blond was left alone under the moonlight staring at the phone. This could be all over, and it just took him to sneak away for just a couple of hours. Having already agreed, didn't leave him much of a choice. "I promise Al, we'll be out of this sooner or later." The older brother vowed, as he quietly went downstairs. Jumping from the window was to risky, and his legs was worse for wear as it was.

Winry obsessively working on the automail plans already, didn't notice what was taking place as Edward silently left her alone for now.

_"I promise."_

* * *

**AN: Well that took a while ^^; SORRY BEING SO LATE. I Really did expect it to take only a few days, but I did want it long so I did exactly that as i am introducing our favorite character's lives as of right now _before_ all of the major drama. Trust me, this is a pretty important chapter. BUT ANYWAYS:**

***Coffin Nail- cigarette. I liked the term so i decided to insert that.**

****Mhm, can't say that's not his type later ;P**

**And the sunday comment, well considering its germany and im being lazy around research (will probably redo chapters later anyways), I added that.**

**-Ages-**

**Roy- 28 + Maes-29 + Team-*20's***

** Ed- 17/18 + Al-16 + Winry- 17 + Envy- 23**

**I have decided, each character that appears will have their age at the bottom of the chapter or within the anyone with a problem with the ages: **

**A) I really can't see Ed in his 20's since he has that childish quality about him and B) Do you really expect an 19-20 year old in a high position in this profession? I didn't either.**

**And anyone with any questions about the story, and what not, just ask and I'll be sure to mention what happened either in the story (should it deal with the plot and i can't say without giving anything important away), or merely mention it down here ^^**

**~Review~**


End file.
